Season Two
Season Two of The Dolce premiered on Jun 10 2018. The renewal of The Dolce for a Third season was announced by the CW on December 01st, 2018. On December 20, 20178 the CW announced that it would consist of 22 episodes. Season Summary The Dolce Dynasty Season Two is a season of impossibly high stakes, New Palace, a royal funeral, a royal wedding and illness as the three Brothers and Sister fight for their people, their love, and their lives. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Sam Riley as Charles Dolce (22/22) * Alexander Vlahos as James Dolce (22/22) * Emma Watson as Margaret Dolce (22/22) * Benjamin Walker as Ivan Dolce (22/22) * Megan Follows as Katarina Dolce (22/22) * Anna Popplewell as Anne Dolce (22/22) * Damian Lewis as John Wellington (22/22) Recurring Cast * Lotte Verbeek as Maria Wellington (15/22) * Rebecca Benson as Marie Barry (6/22) * Bradley James as Lorenzo Dolce (5/22) * Sara Bolger as Madeline Dolce (17/22) * Rebecca Liddiard as Marie Dolce (8/22) * Emmy Rossum as Margaret Elisabeth Stuart (15/22) * Freya Mavor as Margaret Jane Seaton (12/22) * Gina McKee as Katarina Henriette Flemmig (18/22) Guest Cast *Henry Cavill as Henry XI Dolce (4/22) Episode ' Season 2 Episode 1.PNG|We Are One Nation, One Dynasty And One Country|link=We Are One Nation, One Dynasty And One Country Season 2 Episode 2.PNG|King Henry’s Last Day As The Supreme One|link=King Henry’s Last Day As The Supreme One Season 2 Episode 3.PNG|It’s Difficult To Say Goodbye To The Figure That Was The Great Mighty|link=It’s Difficult To Say Goodbye To The Figure That Was The Great Mighty Season 2 Episode 4.PNG|The Magnificent King Has Finally Fallen|link=The Magnificent King Has Finally Fallen Season 2 Episode 5.PNG|In Great Bereavement There is Only Fear|link=In Great Bereavement There is Only Fear Season 2 Episode 6.PNG|Its Never Easy To Say Goodbye To The One You Love|link=Its Never Easy To Say Goodbye To The One You Love Season 2 Episode 7.PNG|The Most Wonderful Time Of Year|link=The Most Wonderful Time Of Year Season 2 Episode 8.PNG|Feliz Ano Novo (Happy New Year)|link=Feliz Ano Novo (Happy New Year) Season 2 Episode 9.PNG|Nameless Prisoner Number 08|link=Nameless Prisoner Number 08 Season 2 Episode 10.PNG|A Coronation Fit For A King|link=A Coronation Fit For A King Season 2 Episode 11.PNG|His Legacy Will Be Written In Blood|link=His Legacy Will Be Written In Blood Season 2 Episode 12.PNG|Presenting His Royal Highness King Charles The 1st|link=Presenting His Royal Highness King Charles The 1st Season 2 Episode 13.PNG|The Doge of Venice, Will Become Our New Home|link=The Doge of Venice, Will Become Our New Home Season 2 Episode 14.PNG|I Can See The Mediterranean Sea From Here|link=I Can See The Mediterranean Sea From Here Season 2 Episode 15.PNG|I Chose You For This One Thing|link=I Chose You For This One Thing Season 2 Episode 16.PNG|Presenting Her Royal Highness Lady Marina Sophia Of Germany|link=Presenting Her Royal Highness Lady Marina Sophia Of Germany Season 2 Episode 17.PNG|The Consummation Of A New Marriage|link=The Consummation Of A New Marriage Season 2 Episode 18.PNG|To Stabilize Your Family You Need An Heir|link=To Stabilize Your Family You Need An Heir Season 2 Episode 19.PNG|Why? Are You Still Praying|link=Why? Are You Still Praying Season 2 Episode 20.PNG|You Would Drive Your People To Civil War|link=You Would Drive Your People To Civil War Season 2 Episode 21.PNG|The Greatest Victory Isn't Always Won On The Battle Field|link=The Greatest Victory Isn't Always Won On The Battle Field Season 2 Episode 22.PNG|What Is Pneumonia?|link=What Is Pneumonia? '